James McHenry
Dr. James McHenry (December 20, 1765 - July 21, 1845) was an Irish-American poet and novelist. Life McHenry was born in Larne, co. Antrim, the son of a local merchant. After attending a local school, he studied medicine and began practice in his native town, later moving to Belfast.Hamilton, 108. In 1817 he emigrated to the United States, where he lived successively in Baltimore, Pittsburgh, and Philadelphia. Re settled in the last-named place in 1824, both trading; and practising medicine. From 1842 till his death he was United States consul in Londonderry, Ireland. He died at Larne. Wrting McHenry had strong literary interests. The Pleasures of Friendship, a poem, appeared in 1822, and was reprinted with other poems at Philadelphia in 1836. In 1824 he became editor of the 'American Monthly Magazine,' and in its pages O'Halloran; or, The insurgent chief, the novel by which he is probably best known, appeared. His other prose works are: 'The Wilderness, or Braddock's Times: a Tale of the West,' 2 vols. New York,1823. 'The Spectre of the Forest,' 2 vols. 1823. ' The Hearts of Steel: an Irish Historical Tale of the last Century,' 2 vols. Philadelphia, 1825. 'The Betrothed of Wyoming,' 1831. 'Meredith, or the Mystery of the Meschianza,' 1831. In verse he published: 'Walthani: an American Revolutionary Tale,' New York, 1823. 'The Usurper: an Historical Tragedy,' Philadelphia, 1829. 'Jackson's Wreath,' written in honour of Andrew Jackson, 1829. 'The Antediluvians, or the World Destroyed,' 1840. Publications Poetry *''The Bard of Erin, and other poems mostly national''. Belfast: Smith & Lyons, 1808. *''Patrick: A poetical tale, founded on incidents which took place in Ireland during the unhappy period of 1793''. Glasgow: D. Mackenzie, 1810. *''The Pleasures of Friendship: A poem in two parts, to which are added a few original Irish melodies''. Pittsburgh, PA: privately published, 1822; Philadelphia: A.R. Poole, 1825; Philadelphia: Grigg & Elliott, 1836. *''Waltham: An American revolutionary tale, in three cantos''. New York: E. Bliss & E. White, 1823. *''The Feelings of Age; to which is added, The star of love: Poems''. Philadelphia: Banks & Brother, 1830. *''The Antediluvians; or, The world destroyed: A narrative poem in 10 books''. London: T.M. Cradock, 1839; Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1840. Play *''The Usurper: An historical tragedy, in five acts''. Philadelphia: James Harding, 1829. Novels *''The Wilderness; or, Braddock's times: A tale of the west''. (2 volumes), New York: E. Bliss & E. White, 1823. Pittsburgh, PA: M.P. Morse, 1848; Pittsburgh, PA: J.R. Weldin, 1876. *''The Spectre of the Forest; or, Annals of the Housatonic: A New-England romance''. (2 volumes), New York: E. Bliss & E. White, 1823. *''O'Halloran; or, The insurgent chief: An Irish historical tale of 1798''. (2 volumes), Philadelphia: H.C. Carey & I. Lea, 1824. *''The Hearts of Steel: An Irish historical tale of the last century''. (2 volumes), London: Wightman & Cramp, 1825. *''The Betrothed of Wyoming: An historical tale''. Philadelphia: 1830. *''Meredith; or, The mystery of the Meschianza: A tale of the American Revolution''. Philadelphia: 1831. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James M'Henry 1845, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 16, 2016. See also *List of Irish poets *List of U.S. poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 16, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Dr. James McHenry (1785-1845) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;Books *James McHenry at Amazon.com ;About McHenry, James Category:1765 births Category:1845 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:Irish poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American physicians